Savior
by XDeansImpalaX
Summary: Castiel is captured and is about to be taken off to be sold but a normal human saves him and spares him from the fate he almost had. Dean saves an angel but has no idea what to think since he has never seen an angel till now. What will happen and who is the one hunting the angel Dean just saved. There is no Destiel or other parings.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the show. All characters belong to their respective owners.**_

 _ **This story takes place in an Alternant Universe from the one we currently know right now.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this fanfic.**_

 _ **This story has no Destiel in it. This story is about friendship and nothing more.**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **Deans POV **_

Dean was walking through the back alleys kicking a can as he went, he and Sam had had another argument again.

He kicked the can away from him and sighed and looked up at the sky as it began to snow

"Get him into the truck and don't let him escape again!"

Dean jumped a bit at the sudden yell he had thought he was all alone but it looked like he wasn't, he put his body against the wall and slid against it till he got to the corner and peeked around it seeing a black van parked near a warehouse door.

Dean saw at least four men but what caught his eyes was the figure hunched at their feet and what he saw on the figures back shocked him, large ebony black wings were attached to the figure and there was only one thing that had those kind of wings.  
The person hunched over on the ground was an angel.

Dean saw one of the men force the hunched over figure into a standing position and that was when dean caught the glint of shackles hobbling the person, now he was angry

"Hey!" Dean shouted as he came out of his hiding spot causing the men surrounding the figure to look at him

"What the heck do you want?" one of the men asked as he approached me wielding a knife in his hands

"I want to know what you're doing here and who that person is" Dean said as he pointed at the figure behind the man

"None of your business, you should leave and forget you saw anything"

Dean ignored what the man said and tackled him causing the others to run over causing a huge fist fight to break out among them.

* * *

 _ **Castiels POV**_

Castiel watched as the man who yelled tackled one of his captors why would some human want to save him most people didn't care about him; he watched the fight to see who was going to win.

The fight only lasted another five minutes before all of his captors were laying on the ground unconscious, the man who had started the fight looked at him then began to walk over to him causing him to back up into the vans door

"Hey, it's okay." The man said as he stopped walking raising his hands up to show he was unarmed

"I just want to help you okay" the man slipped his hand slowly into the back pocket of his pants pulling out a leather pouch of sorts "How about we get those shackles off your wrist" the said as he opened the pouch revealing a set of tools inside of the leather pouch.

I looked at the man for a moment then nodded and held out his hands as the man knelt down and pulled a few of the tools out of the leather pouch "Hold still okay" he said as he stuck the tool into the keyhole of the manacles and in a matter of moments the shackles fell off his wrist

"There you go" the man said but all he caught was a distorted voice saying something to him

"Hey, you alright?" the man said as he looked at him but before he could respond to the man his eyes rolled into the back of his head and everything fell into darkness.

 _ **This is the end of chapter one. I apologize that it is so short and a bit rushed. Reviews are welcome but please keep the reviews and comments appropriate and don't be rude either, thank you.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_  
** Castiel swam back to consciousness and was puzzled when he saw a white ceiling as he became more awake he noticed he was in a room he didn't recognize

"No Dean he still hasn't woken up yet. Yes I will let you know if he's awake. Yes I promise…"

Castiel heard a voice talking and it was getting closer and closer.

The door to the room opened and a man walked in "Hey, you're finally wake I see" the man said to him but he stayed silent unsure of who this person was

"It's alright you're safe here." The man told him as he sat down in a nearby chair "What's your name?" he asked him

"It's Castiel" He said but his voice was nothing but a whisper and his throat hurt from all the screaming when he had been whipped the other night by his captors when he had tried to escape.

The man looked at Castiel "My name is Bobby; it's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" he said before going silent again as a stab of pain shot through his back side

"Hang on let me get something to help you with the pain" Bobby stood and walked into another room which he guessed might be a bathroom.

Castiel pushed himself into a sitting up position even while his body was screaming at him warning him that it was a bad idea to move

"You shouldn't be moving around quite yet, you might reopen your injuries" Bobby said as he handed him a pill and a glass of water "The guy who saved you, his name is Dean but he's not here at the moment. He's out on a hunt with his brother in New Jersey and they won't be back for a few more days"

Castiel looked at Bobby then down at the pill in his hand; he was so lost and unsure of what to do.

Bobby stood up "I will go make you something to eat, I'm betting your hungry"

He nodded and watched as the man left the room.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last chapter was. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Castiel stretched his wings a bit so Bobby could get a look at them and make sure everything was okay and it was also so he could clean them a bit better as well

"Well your wings aren't broken and you don't have any cracked bones either which is very good" Bobby said as he grabbed a towel and some supplies that would help to clean his wings  
"Dean said him and Sam are heading back home tonight since there case is over"

He nodded and went silent as Bobby began to clean the right wing removing any old feathers and by the end of it his right wing looked a lot better.

Castiel opened his left wing and let Bobby clean that one as well

"Alright, where all done" Bobby said suddenly causing Castiel to jump slightly since no one had spoken in such a long while "How about you go lay down while I go make some lunch"

"I would like to go downstairs, please" he said as he stood up

"Alright, follow me" Bobby said as he left the room.

Castiel followed after Bobby to the staircase and stopped wondering if he would be able to walk down them given his condition

"You sure you're up for this?" Bobby asked him

Castiel nodded and took a step then another using the rail to keep his balance as he walked down the steps to the first floor.

Castiel looked around the house as he walked down the hall there was stuff everywhere everything from boxes to books were stacked in piles in the hall or in the other rooms nearby, he walked into the kitchen and saw it was small but neat and well kept

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine" he said as he sat down his legs were starting to shake and it was best to sit before he fell down , Castiel watched Bobby as he began to cook and a few moments later he was asleep in the chair.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

Castiel woke up to the sound a rumbling engine nearby before it went silent for a moment before he heard the sound of doors shutting "Hey Bobby, how are you?" he heard a voice that he didn't recognize say

"Hey Bobby" now that voice he recognized, it was the voice of the one who had saved him.

Castiel sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and walked to the stairs then walked down them once again using the rail as a crutch so he wouldn't fall and just as he reached the bottom the front door opened.

Castiel saw the guy who had saved him walk in then Bobby and the last person he didn't know

"Hey Castiel" Bobby said as he took notice that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at all of them

"Hello" he turned to the guy who had saved him "My names Dean" the guy said

"This is my brother Sam"  
"Nice to meet you both" he said as he shook their hands.

* * *

Dean looked at Castiel and noticed the mark around his neck from the collar wasn't as red as it had been when he had rescued him and it also looked like his wings had been cleaned up as well, Bobby must have done some research on how to clean an angels wings and from what he knew only a handful of people have ever seen an angel in person.

Angels were not seen on earth very often most of the time they were in heaven or in hiding and blending in with the humans until they were needed, he hadn't read much on angels and now he wished he had because now it would come in handy knowing how long it took an angel to heal, how to tend to their wings if they were injured, what kind of powers they had.

He knew nothing.

Dean followed the others into the kitchen and sat down at the table

"Thank you for saving me Dean"

Dean turned to look at Castiel who was standing in the kitchen doorway leaning against the wall for support

"You're welcome." He said as bobby brought the pot of soup over to the table

"Thank you Bobby" Sam said

"You're welcome" Bobby said as he grabbed the plate of sandwiches and set them on the table next to the pot of soup.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope your all enjoying the story so far.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Next morning**

Dean sat at the kitchen table with his laptop in front of his face he was doing research on angels hoping to find something of use, something that would help him better understand.

He sighed and shut the laptop

"Excuse me"

Dean jumped and almost fell out of the chair at the sudden voice behind him; he turned around and saw Castiel standing in the kitchen doorway with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders for warmth

"Everything okay?" he asked him as he stood up

"I wanted to know why you saved me."

Dean looked at Castiel "I don't like it when people hurt others, what I saw a few days ago was wrong. You are a person and should be treated as such" he said

"Most people wouldn't do what you did"

"Well I'm not like most people" he said as he went over to the coffee pot and grabbed a glass "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"I'm good, thank you though" Castiel said as he sat down at the table staring at the small pile of books next to the laptop "What were you doing?"

"Research on angels" he said as he took a sip of his coffee and sat down again "I wanted to find out more about your kind but there isn't much"  
"Are kind tends to stay hidden unless we are needed" Castiel said as he grabbed one of the books looking at the title of the book.

Dean looked at Castiel "So are there angels living among us?"

"Yes, sometimes in disguise sometimes invisible it depends greatly on what the angel prefers to do, some angels don't even leave heaven unless they need to help those that they are guarding"

"Like a guardian angel?" he asked him

"Yes, some angels are assigned a child to watch over and guard from danger or help them make the right choices in life" Castiel said

"I never knew that" Dean said as he took another sip of coffee.

* * *

Castiel set the book down then stood up as he heard a car door slam outside "Were you expecting someone?" he asked Dean

"No" Dean said as he stood up "Stay here and stay quiet" he told Castiel as he walked out of the kitchen and towards the front of the house leaving Castiel alone in the kitchen

* * *

Dean walked to the front of the house and opened the front door, he saw a black van parked in front and a man dressed all black leaning against the van with his arms crossed "Can I help you?" Dean asked

"I'm hoping so" the man said as he walked over to Dean pulling something out of his pocket "I'm looking for this someone and was wondering if you have seen him" the man handed Dean a photo of Castiel.

Crap.

Dean looked at the man then at the photo "I haven't seen him around here, sorry" he said as he handed the photo back to the man

"If you see him give me a call, he's a friend of mine and I haven't heard from him or seen him in a few days" the man said as he handed Dean a card with his number on it "I'm sorry to have bothered you, have a good day" the man said as he walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in and in moments he was driving away.

Dean put the card into his pocket and headed back inside seeing Castiel standing there

"You okay"  
"That man….I have seen him before"

Dean looked at Castiel "Tell me who he is and how you know him" he said

Castiel nodded and began his story.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want to apologize for the long wait in an update been busy as of late.**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. All the characters belong to there respective owners. The only thing I own is the O.C. Characters.**_

 **Chapter 5**  
For the last few days Dean replayed what Castiel had told him about the man and how much he knew of the person who had bought him and it just made him more angry. He sighed and took a sip of beer  
"You're still up I see."  
Dean looked up towards the living room door and saw Bobby standing there "Hey Bobby." he said as he set the book he was reading aside "Is Castiel asleep finally?"  
Bobby nodded "I had to turn on a lamp and keep the door open for him, he said he was scared to be left in the dark." he said as he sat down on the chair across from him.

Dean was not sure what to do about Castiel. If he left here he might be caught again by the people who had tried to sell him. By what Castiel had told him was that the man worked for the circus and wanted Castiel to be the main attraction.  
That angered Dean.  
Castiel was a person and should be treated like a person not some animal that had to be locked away in a cold cage and chained up.  
He sighs and takes a sip of beer "Bobby what are we going to do about him. He cant leave the house or he could be caught again but if he stays here its almost as if he's living in a cage." He said as he took another sip of beer.  
Bobby looked at him "He can help in the shed or around the house. I would suggest we find a way to try to hide his wings in case someone shows up." he says to Dean. Dean nods in agreement at the idea, it would be a good way for Castiel to leave the house and get some fresh air. He could help Dean or Bobby organize the shed a little after he got better.

 ***Upstairs***  
Castiel lay awake hearing the voices of people talking downstairs. He didn't know what they were talking about being it was muffled slightly. He sighed and sat up and then stood and walked over to the bookshelf. He ran his fingers along the spines and read the titles, he finally saw a book that caught his attention. He pulled it off the shelf and went back over to the bad and sat down and pulled the blanket to his waist before he curled his knees up to rest the book on them. He opened the book and began to read it, He had learned to read books many years ago. He mainly read books that he found interesting.

 ***Two hours hours later***  
Castiel yawns as his eyes feel heavy, he turned to look at the clock and found he'd been reading for two hours now. The talking had stopped a while ago and he had heard someone climb up the steps and head down the hall to another room. He guessed it was the owner. He sees a pen on th side table and uses it to bookmark his place before he sets the book to the side and lays down. His eyes soon grow to heavy to keep up and he falls into deep sleep.

 _ **Hey. sorry this chapter is so short and that it seems rushed. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you all for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, Sorry for the wait on the chapter. Had a little bit of writers blocks but I managed to get past it and get this chapter written. In this chapter we finally see the boss and the guy who appeared a few chapters ago but they won't be named till the next chapter.**

 **Also in case anyone was wondering why Bobby is back and that his house is also back is because this story takes place in an alternate universe from the show somewhat.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural everything belongs to there original owners.**

"And you are sure that that man wasn't lying to you when he said he didn't know where he was?" His boss asked him as he put out his cigar

"If he was lying it was a darn good lie." He said as he sat down in a chair across from his boss.

He had been searching for the angel that was supposed to be delivered to the circus. The angel never showed though.

The men who were supposed to do the delivery up and vanished before they could find them.

He sighed and looked at his boss "Should I go back to the house to see if he was lying sir. I've asked tons of people and no one had seen the angel around. I even went looking for the people who were supposed to do the delivery and there gone as well." He said as he leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees

"Go back to the house and take several others with you just in case." His boss said to him. He nodded then stood up "We'll head out tonight sir." He said before he turned to leave his boss saying nothing to him as he left the room to go get ready.

~Several hours later~

He pulled the van up to the side of the road and into the bushes where it wouldn't be seen. He got out along with a few others who are all equipped for this mission. He had explained the plan to them hours before now they just had to wait for the right moment to attack.

~Inside the house~

"Hey Dean, me and Sam are going to go out and get some supplies for Castiel's wings and some food." Bobby said to him as he walked into the sitting room. Dean looked up at him from the show he was watching "Okay. Castiel is upstairs taking a nap right now." He said to him

"Okay. We shouldn't be to long." He said as he headed towards the door with Sam following him.

Dean watched them leave before continuing to watch his show while eating the sandwich he had made before he sat down

"You look cozy." Dean jumped then turned towards the door to the room to see the man from the other day standing there.

How'd he get in without him knowing?

Dean went to stand up but the guy pulled a gun out and pointed it at him "I don't think you were completely honest with me the other day." He said as he cocked the gun

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The angel I asked you about."

Dean looked at the man trying to keep himself from acting like he knew what he was talking about.

He was in no way go to say if Castiel was here or not "Look, I was telling you the truth. I don't know what you are talking about okay."

"Alright if you won't tell the truth then I guess I have not choice then." He turned towards the door of the house and motioned his head to signal to some other guys to walk in and look around "Search the house." He told them.

Dean went to move forward to stop them but a in moments he felt sharp shooting pain in his shoulder as the bullet flew through it. He fell to the ground just as he heard the sounds of a struggle from upstairs. Moments later the men came downstairs dragging Castiel with them "Well it looks like I was right about you lying to me." The man said as he looked at him. Dean stood up gripping the wound in his shoulder "Let him go." He said between gritted teeth his vision was a little fuzzy but thay didn't stop. What did stop him was another bullet in the calf of his leg. That sent him to the ground again and it made his vision spin "Let's get out of here." He heard the man say as he walked towards the door. Dean tried to move so he could go after them but his body was growing weak and soon his vision faded to black.

 **Hey all, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. In this chapter you'll be seeing more of the people who work for the circus that has been mentioned in several chapters.**

Bobby checked Dean's bandages on his shoulder and his calf. They had come back from shopping and found Dean on the floor passed out and Castiel gone. There had been a sign of a struggle upstairs in Castiel's room.

Bobby began to carefully unravel the bandages on Dean's leg so he could change them and as he was doing so he heard Dean groan and open his eyes. Bobby looked at him "Good to see you awake." He said as Dean looked at him

"Castiel...he's gone." Dean said as he gritted his teeth from the pain in his shoulder and leg.

Bobby began to clean the wound on his leg "We know."

"We have to find out where he was taken to." Dean said as he tried to sit up but Bobby just pushed him back.

He wasn't going to let Dean go anywhere in his condition "We'll find him Dean. Promise." He said to him. He finished changing the bandage on Dean's leg then decided he should tell Sam Dean was awake.

 **~With Castiel~**

Castiel flinched as the van pulled onto a rough dirt road, the gravel crunching under the weight of the van. He didn't dare look up at his captors or day try to make any noise. He felt the van stop and the back door opened and everyone got out but they didn't bother with him "I'll go tell the boss we got him you get the angel secure." The leader of the group said to the others. Castiel felt the rope that was tied to the ropes that bound his arms to his side being pulled signaling him to move.

He almost didn't move but he decided fighting was pointless being he was surrounded. He got out of the van and was pushed and pulled towards a medium sized tent not to far way. He was pulled into a tent and that's when he saw a cage and he tried to back away, he didn't want to get put in that. He felt the rope get tugged hard and he almost fell "Now you decide to fight." One of the men said as they kept pulling him towards the cage as one of the other men opened it just moments before he was shoved inside of it.

Castiel looked at the men as they shut the door to the cage just as the leader of the group came back followed by somebody else.

He tried to back up into the far wall of the cage but he could barely move since he didn't have use of his hands "He didn't cause us much trouble on the way here." The leader said to the man standing next to him

"He knows it's pointless to fight." The man said as he looked at him. He looked at the man as he opened the cage and grabbed the rope that had been used earlier to get him here.

He was pulled out of the cage and forced to kneel and the gag was taken off but he didn't dare speak "From this day on you belong to this circus. You do not speak unless spoken to and don't try to escape because any escape attempts will result in failure." The man said as he looked at him "Do you understand?" The man asked him. Castiel nodded in response "I understand." He said before going silent again

"Good." The man said as he pulled a cigar from his pocket "Cut his bonds and get him some food. Tomorrow we have two shows in the afternoon." The man said as he turned and began to walk away. Castiel watched the man leave knowing he had choice but to listen, he just hoped Dean and the other came go save him.

 **~Dean POV~**

Dean winced in pain as Bobby cleaned his shoulder wound. He hated being injured or wounded, it ment he had to rest and sit doing nothing all day. He turned his head to look at Sam who was sitting in an armchair looking up information on his laptop. Dean felt Bobby tap his shoulder lightly "Lift your arm a little Dean so I can bandage your shoulder." Bobby said to him as he began to unravel a roll of bandages.

Dean lifted his arm a little and winced in pain just from the small movement, he kept his arm raised as Bobby began to wrap the bandage around his shoulder.

Dean looked at Sam who was setting his laptop to the side and rubbing his eyes "Find anything Sam?" He asked him

"I found out a few circuses and carnivals are in town. But we can't search them all so we should wait and see which one took him. They're most likely going to have him as part of a show at some point." Sam said as he looked at him.

Dean looked at him "So it's just a waiting game now." He said

"Looks like it." Said Sam as he shut his laptop and put it away in his laptop bag. Dean lowered his arm as soon as Bobby finished bandaging his shoulder and he laid back down and sighed. He closed his eyes as exhaustion hit him full force. He should get some sleep and rest so he'd be at full strength when they had to go rescue Castiel.

 **Hey all, hope you are still liking this story still. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. And as always reviews are welcome. Please keep reviews negative free please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey **all, sorry for the wait on the next chapter. Writers blocks is the worst thing ever.**

Castiel awoke to the cage door being opened, the hinges squealing in protest at the movement. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then he looked at the guard

"Get out." The guard said to him as he opened the door further and stepped aside.

Castiel got out of the cell and as soon as he did he was grabbed by his upper arms by two other guards. He was marched out of the tent he'd been kept in and towards a smaller tent hidden by some trees and bushes.

He was pushed into the tent then a bundle of clothes was thrown at him "Get cleaned up and changed." One of the guards said before turning and leaving with the others. He noticed there was a long wooden tub in the tent filled with water, a stool was next to it. On the stool was a bar of soap, a bottle of shampoo, a towel and a scub brush. He set the clothes down and tested the water and found it warm, he was worried it was going to be cold. He set the bundle of clothes down and sighed, he should have stayed hidden like everyone else had and this whole thing wouldn't be happening.

 **~With Dean~**

Dean awoke to a car door being shut then the door to the house being opened. He slowly sat up just as Bobby walked into the room carrying a bag

"How are you feeling Dean?" Bobby asked as he set the bag down on the table. Dean yawned before he answered him "Feeling a little bit better." I said as Bobby began to take food containers out, by the smell of it he guessed it was chicken and french fries. He was handed a container by Bobby and he opened it finding chicken strips inside the box

"I know it ain't the best meal while you're healing but I knew you'd complain if I got anything else." Bobby said as he pulled out a larger box. Dean smiled seeing Bobby didn't forget his favorite dessert.

Pie.

Dean picked up a chicken strip and took a bite of it and chewed and swallowed before he spoke

"Did those idiots who take Cas pop up yet?" He asked as he opened the box of fries

"Not yet. But I'm sure they will soon. No way are they going to just hide the fact they caught an angel." Bobby said to him.

 **~With Castiel ~**

Castiel was brought to another tent and he assumed it was where everyone practiced given the props everywhere. He was taken over and put into another cage that was on wheels, he was pushed up some small steps and then pushed inside. Once he was inside steel shackles were put onto his ankles to prevent him from getting out of the cage given the short chain hooked to the floor of the cage. He tucked himself against the back wall which was wood, the side and front wall of the cage were steel bars.

He looked towards the tent entrance as the boss walked in "Is he all set?" The man asked as he walked over

"He is sir. We also passed out flyers like you asked."

"Good, and you made no mention of him on those flyers I hope. We want him to be a suprise."

"We took care of it boss." The guard said as he shut the cage door.

Castiel knew they avoided putting any mention of him on the flyers to prevent him from being found, issue was once people showed up for the show and the show was over people would talk and word would get out that he was here.

 **~Night time ~**

Castiel heard the cheering of the crowd on the other side of the tent wall that led to the other side of the tent that held the stage, he had a feeling he'd be up soon. He looked up as he heard the leader of this circus speak "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I have a special treat for all of you! A sight rarely scene by anybody!" He saw two stage hands walk over to his cage and begin to pull it out to the man stage area. He flinched against the bright lights of the stage area, he heard gasps of suprise and shock come from the crowd around him. He looked towards the cage door as it opened and the two guards that had put him in it came in and unhooked his chains from the floor and then they yanked it to indicate that he get out of the cage. He got out of the cage and looked around at the crowd as they all looked at him still in shock.

 **Hey everyone, I hope you are still enjoying this story. I apologize again for the long wait. Reviews are welcome. But please remember to keep them positive please and thank** **you. Also I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed at all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Been busy the last few weeks. This chapter is going to be all about Castiel. Dean will appear in the next chapter. I want to thank you all for reading this story.**

Castiel sat in the cage as he watched the other performer's walk around as they cleaned up from the show. He hated having to follow rules but he didn't really have a choice.

At least he got to stretch his wings.

He looked towards the door to the cage as the leader walked over "I'm suprised at how well you listened." He said as he looked at him.

Castiel looked at him but didn't speak

"Not very talkative are you?" He said as he walked around to the side of the cage where he sat "You should get some rest. Tomorrow we are leaving and heading to another town." He says to him.

Castiel looks at him trying to keep himself from showing any shock but it wasn't easy, he knew if they left this town he wouldn't be rescued and he'd be stuck to this fate.

 **~Hours later. Midnight.~**

Castiel opened eyes and noticed it was still night time. Earlier this evening he'd been given a pillow and a blanket, he had decided to set up his bed in the back corner against the wood wall. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head as he yawned, he then stretched his wings as far a he could to ease the cramps in his back muscles. He moved his legs to stretch them next causing the chains attached to his ankle shackles to rattle softly, he looked at the chains and sighed.

He disliked being chained and locked in a cage, he leaned against the back wall of the cage and his eye's began to grow heavy again. He moved away from the wall and layed back down and in moments he was asleep again.

~ **Morning~**

Castiel awoke to the door to the cage door being opened "Time to wake up." He heard one of the guards say. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was the guard from yesterday. He opened his eyes and then sat up and looked at the guard as he began to unhook the chains from the ring in the cage floor. The chain was tugged gently to show he was supposed to follow, he stood up as far as he could and walked out of the cage.

He could try to run.

Would he make it out though?

He decided he might as well try.

He opened his wings to full length knocking the guard off his feet and causing several people to jump back in shock.

He flew into the air and headed towards the tent entrance, he didn't get far though. A net dropped out of nowhere and on top of him causing him to fall out of the air and to the ground.

He tried to get out of the net but he couldn't, it was to well made and it had weights on the end of each corner

"That wasn't very smart."

Castiel turned his head to see the guard walking over "The boss won't be happy." He said to him.

Castiel felt a foot stomp on his back between his wings and it made him flinch in pain "Looks like we might have to get those clipped." The man said as he pushed on his back more. Castiel bit his lip against the pain as the man pushed down more

"What's going on here?"

Castiel looked towards the tent entrance as the leader of the circus walked in "He tried to escape sir." The guard said as he took some pressure off his back. The leader looked at Castiel but didn't say a word, the leader just looked at the guard "Clip his wings." He said to the guard. The guard nodded and took his foot off his back before pulling him off the ground. Castiel began to struggle to get loose from the guards hold but the guards grip was tight. Castiel knew if his wings were clipped he wouldn't be able to fly for a long time. It would take weeks to heal. He wasn't going to cry not in front of these people.

 **Hey everyone, this chapter I wanted to mainly focus on Castiel but the next chapter will be all about Dean. Reviews are welcome but remember to keep them positive. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, this chapter took a bit to write. This chapter is mainly focusing on Dean and the next chapter we'll be back to Castiel's point of view.**

Dean stood up slowly using the crutch Bobby had given to move around. His leg wasn't entirely able to hold his weight yet, so he had to use the crutch till it was able to.

He headed towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge and to see if there was anything to eat.

He turned around as Bobby walked into the room

"Hey Dean." Bobby said

"Hey Bobby. Where's Sam at?"

"He's outside cleaning up the car." Bobby said as he sat down.

Dean opened the water bottle "I didn't even hear him leave the house." He said as he took a sip of water, he never slept soundly, normally he woke up to the slightest noise or movement. He sat down in the chair across from Bobby "You needed the sleep Dean. It'll help you heal faster." Bobby said as he looked at him "Sam told me that several of the circuses and festivals have packed up and left. If any of them had Castiel with them we will hunt them down." He said to him.

Dean looked at him not knowing if they'd find Castiel, there had been so many of them in town and any one of them could have had Castiel. They would have to ask around town if anyone saw him or not, but there was the issue of people not taking expecially if they had been given something to keep there mouths shut from telling anyone about the show. Dean sighed and took a sip of water before looking at Bobby

"Finding them might not be to much of an issue. I do remember the faces of the men who attacked me and took Castiel." He said as he put the cap back on the water bottle. Bobby looked at him "Dean, no one's going to help us and you know it."

"There is one person. We could call her and she if she'll help." He says to him as he stretches his leg out. Dean knew not many people would bother helping them, thankfully he knew of one person that would help. He sighed as leaned forward to rest his head in his hands as he began to grow tired all of a sudden "Dean, go get some rest." Bobby said to him

"I've rested enough Bobby."

"Don't argue with me Dean. I can see how tired you are." He said to him. Dean groaned then stood up slowly and grabbed his crutch and headed back to the living room to lay down on the couch. He disliked being like this. Wounded and tired.

He just wanted to get better so he could go back to being normal. He sighed and tried to keep his eyes open and fight falling asleep but he was losing the battle against sleep. His eyes slipped closed and in no time at all he was asleep.

 **Hey, hope you all are still enjoying this story. Reviews are welcome but keep them positive please and thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey **all, sorry for the long wait for me posting this chapter. I've been a bit busy in my daily life. I am working on the next chapter and should have it posted as soon as possible.**

Castiel layed in the back of the truck curled in a ball on a pile of clean hay, metal shackles encircled his wrist and ankles. He sighed as moved a little bit making the chains rattle which made the guard look at him. He felt the truck stop moving and then heard movement outside moments before the back opened up.

He didn't know where they were since there was no windows in the back of the truck "Get him inside and get him something to eat." He heard one of the guards say.

He didn't want anyone near him right now, he just wanted to be left alone so he could rest and heal. Two guards walked over to him and unhooked his chains from the truck wall "Get up." One of the guards said to him, he stood up slowly and followed the guards out the truck and towards a building that looked to be an old factory or something.

Being it was dark outside he couldn't tell.

Castiel was brought inside and led down a hallway to a room that was bare save for a camping cot and a lamp next to it. There was a door that he suspected led to a bathroom, his ankle shackles were removed but the wrist ones remained. He turned to look at the guards but he didn't say a word as they turned and left the room. Castiel walked over to the cot and sat down on it and sighed.

Is this how his life would be from now on?

Would he remain caged and treated like an animal?

So many questions went through his brain as he sat and stared at the brick wall across from him, he hoped he'd still be found and rescued from here soon.

 **~Next morning ~**

Castiel awoke to the door to his cell door opening and several guards walking into the room "Time to wake up." One of the guards said to him.

Castiel groaned and opened his and then sat up and looked at the guards

"The boss wants to see you." The guards said as he grabbed the chain attached to the manacles on his wrist and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway.

He looked around as they walked down the the hall, everything didn't look old or rusted like the outside did. He guessed they must have fixed up the inside but left the outside as is so no one knew that anyone was here. He sighed and lowered his head, he disliked being chained and told what to do by people. He heard a door open and he was shoved into an office looking room

"Wait outside please." The boss said

Castiel saw the boss put out a cigar then look at him

"It wasn't very bright of you to try and escape. You should have known I wouldn't have allowed you to escape." He said to him as he clasped his hands together.

Castiel didn't say a word nor keep eye contact long enough with him and soon his face was pushed into the flooring "You will look at me when you are being spoken to." He said as he kept a hold on his neck "Do you understand me?"

Castiel nodded as best as he could "Yes sir." He said even though he didn't want to.

His inner self told him to fight and escape again but he knew better then to try again.

He closed his eyes and wondered if he should accept his fate.

 **Hey all, thank you for continuing to read this story. Reviews are welcome but please keep them positive please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all, sorry for the wait. I'm sorry for the wait. Been busy for the last week and haven't had much time to write as I used to. This chapter is taking place a few months later from the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

-Three in a half months later-

Castiel ducked his head as a bag of popcorn was thrown at him, he disliked being in this cage. It's were he'd been kept for the last few months; he was only let out to bath, stretch, and do any needs, or anything else he couldn't do in the cage.

Other than that he was stuck in it.

He sighed and looked down at the cold steel bands that encircled his wrist and wished that they were gone, the other day when he had been let out of the cage he had tried to run again but it got him punished again.

He leaned against the wall of the cage as people began to leave the tent he was always kept in, he wondered if he would still be rescued from this place. But after months of waiting maybe he should just give up.

-Hours later-

Castiel awoke to the bars of his cage rattling

"Finally found you." A deep voice spoke causing Castiel to look up at the face of the man who had rescued him, gave him a place to stay, and tried to defend him, and now the same person was here to save him again.

He looked at Dean as he opened the cage door then got into the cage and began to pick lock the locks on the manacles "Sorry it took so long to find you." He said as the manacle feel away from his wrist.

It felt good to finally be free from the chains that kept him bound "I almost didn't think you'd come to save me." He said as the other chains fell away

"Me and the others have been looking for you for months. There is no reason for you to be locked in a cage and treated like and animal." The collar fell away next. He was finally free of those cold iron chains, the cold steel bars, and being free of this horrid place.

He carefully got out of the cage being careful not to move quickly since he didn't want to rip his injuries open, he stepped onto the dirt floor and smiled at the feel of it under his bare feet.

He looked at Dean "I got a bit of a problem." He says making him arch a brow

"What's the problem?" Dean asked him

"I…I can't fly. They clipped my wings. They clipped them anytime the feathers grew out." He said as he looked at him noticing the anger on his face.

Castiel felt bad for making him angrier than he most likely already was but he had to let him know

"Dean, we better go before anyone wakes up." A man said as he walked over, Dean looked at the man  
"Alright Sam." He says as he puts his hand on Castiel shoulder causing him to flinch away from the touch.

Dean looked at him with a bit of confusion but said nothing about it, he would find out later why he did that for now they needed to get out of here "Let's go before anyone finds out we're here." He say heading for the tent entrance. Dean and the others headed outside and walked a ways to get to the car but by the time they got there though Castiel was sweating, out of breath and looked ready to collapse, Dean was now getting really worried about his condition.

Castiel slowly got into the back seat of the car and leaned against the other door, his body was hurting and his vision was flashing from black to normal, he felt ill so he closed his eyes to prevent himself from puking. He hadn't done a lot in the last few months and what he'd been given to eat had kept him weak but alive.

He never wanted to go back to that place.

 **Hey all, leaving it at a bit of a cliffhanger in this chapter. I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
